The Rain
by Meager Words
Summary: Hermione comes for a visit at The Burrow. She brings her usual things: Trunk, Crookshanks, Pen and Pencil, but brings with her one more thing: an engagement ring.
1. Chapter 1

The Rain

Meager Words

Chapter One: The Rain

_Harry_

**A/N: **I know you don't like Author's Notes. Because Goodness only knows that I don't either. But the truth is, they're important, and they clarify a lot of things. So here we go. I'm so excited to finally post this story. I love the Rain and it's always had a special meaning to me, so you can imagine that writing a story about it would be good for me. And it is. I haven't ventured into the world of fan fiction in a while, so if you could tell me what you think and what I could improve on, etc. Each chapter will be in a different Point of View. Odd numbers are Harry and Even numbers are Hermione. I don't suggest you skip chapters though. They don't tell the same story in a their POV. I love Reviews, so keep 'em coming.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: The Rain

_Harry_

She was coming. Finally. The weeks before seemed an eternity--one he couldn't easily deal with. He shuddered with apprehension and second-guesses. The 'what-ifs' of the situation flooded his mind and he shook his head.

_Of course she'll still be the same Hermione. I saw her at the end of last year. How much could she have possibly changed? _Here he sighs and rubs his forehead. He what-if's too much for a seventeen year old.

'_What if she hated me for no reason? What if she had suddenly become hideously ugly..no. She'd still be my 'Mione. What if something terrible happens to her on the way and she doesn't get here?_'. Thinking so much makes his head ache horribly. _I think I might want some tea._ Sighing, Harry got up to get a cup of tea.

Much to his chagrin, it was pouring outside when he got back up to his room at the Burrow. _Oh great. Rain. _He quickly downed his hot tea, relishing the warmth that immediately flooded his cold body. Realizing that it was much too early to retire for the night, he decided to take an afternoon nap--after all, he did want to look refreshed when Hermione got here.

Walking toward his trunk, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. At first he didn't even recognize himself. He was unseemly pallid and had dark circles under his once bright and lively eyes. Yes, he needed a nap. After countless nights of insomnia, he needed a nap. Badly.

Once changed into his plaid pajamas, he crawled under the covers of his bed and fell into a half-sleep, the rain finally lulling his troubled self to slumber.

* * *

Someone apparating (conveniently) on his foot awakened him._ "What the..?"_ He murmured groggilyOpening his eyes, he saw none other than a very startled Hermione Jane Granger_. Yesyesyesyesyes!_

"Harry!" She squealed and tackled him back down onto the bed. "Oh! I've missed you! I'm so sorry I didn't write I was just--"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. How was it that this girl--woman, from what he can see now--can always make him smile, no matter how foul his mood? _This… This is what I've been waiting weeks for._

"Oh! How _have_ you been! Well, I should hope. How have these weeks been at the burrow? How is everyone? Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, the twins, Ginny, Percy? Oh, and Ronald too of course." She added as an afterthought.

"Great! Just great. Charlie and Bill are out back playing a Quidditch match against Ginny, Fred, and George. They've come up with some new products this summer. Their shop is going really well, but I'll warrant you already knew that much." He smiled.

"Of course, silly. What are you doing asleep? It's five in the afternoon. I'll leave the room so you can dress and we'll go downstairs," Hermione said.

_What if I'd rather you not leave the room?_ No. Bad thoughts. Bad Harry. He sighed and agreed. He walked to his chest again to get some clothes. She had certainly filled out, that's for sure. And there was something different about her… He couldn't put his finger on exactly what. A new glint in her eye? He shrugged. He'd think about it later. Harry put on his jeans and a jumper and before walking out the door, he looked in the mirror. She'd certainly brought life back to his face, that's for sure.

All throughout supper, Harry couldn't stop smiling. There was something about her presence that made him want to jump up and dance for joy. Of course he refrained from this as not to be suspicious. The last thing he needed at this point was to make her think he was a bit off in the head. He'd really missed her, and now that she's back, he can't seem to stop thinking about her.

He felt a hand on his thigh and his eyes went wide_. Hermione? Damnit. It's Ginny again. We've known each other for years and have been dating for a month and a half. Doesn't she know that I don't like that kind of thing?_ He gave her a_ getthathandoffmythighorelse_ type look and she understood and removed her hand with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled. She had a strange fixation with her stew from then on. Harry didn't like Ginny the same way he used to anymore and he didn't know why. _She's different..or I'm different? We're both different I guess. _He shook his head and sighed.

"So Ron," Harry began in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had fallen across the table, "How do you think the Cannons are going to do this season?" He immediately regretted even _asking_ the question. Ron went into full-out Quidditch-fan mode and began babbling. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry and he shrugged and smiled. '_Anything to break the silence'_ he told her with his eyes.

She smiled and asked Mrs. Weasley if she could be excused, "I've had a long day. Apparating takes a lot out of me, you know, and I was wondering if I could possibly be excused to go get some pajamas on and get ready for bed?"

"Of course, Dear, of course! I assume you've already found your rooms? We've added a bit onto the house since you all were here last," Mrs. Weasley replied. Signaling for Harry to follow suit, Hermione put up her bowl and walked out of the kitchen. _Whaaaa?_

"You know Mrs. Weasley, I think I've had a long day too. Sleeping has kind of made me more tired and well… the rain exhausts me and… I got up early and my head hurts and I have to go to the loo… and well… that's it really." Harry babbled out lamely… and rather nervously as well.

"Of course, Harry. I'm sure you know where your room is. After all, you do live here now!" She smiled, "Just don't forget to put up your bowl dear."

_I wonder why Hermione wants me to come..?_ Harry was confused. Very confused, in fact, of the intentions of one Hermione Jane Granger_. One very sexy Hermione Jane Granger. No. Stoppit, mind. You have a girlfriend… even if she does look like an ostrich. No! Bad mind… just shuttup._

He walked out into the living room and found Hermione by the fire. "Let's go upstairs… I want to… err… _tell_ you something," She said.

"Erm..sure." Harry replied and began walking up the pleasantly creaky steps towards the second floor.

"My room or yours?" She asked.

Harry smirked. "You're not asking me _that_, are you?" He laughed.

"Shuttup. We'll use mine then. No one will barge in." She said while a maiden blush did bepaint her cheek. _(A/N: I had to. I love Romeo and Juliet too much not to use that line. )_ Hermione dragged a very startled and amused Harry to her bedroom. "Sit on the bed. I need to talk to you about a lot of things."

He sat down, but nothing prepared him for the next words uttered out of her mouth.

"I'm engaged, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

The Rain

Meager Words

Chapter Two: You're What! And Truth or Dare

_Hermione_

_"The rain… It's a lot like love. Some people run to take shelter from it, afraid it will soak them. Others don't know what to do except put up a shield when they know its coming. Still there are others-though they are very few-who let it soak them, overtake them, wash over them. They don't mind; they welcome it with open arms. To them…it's brighter than sunshine."_

-- The coolest person ever (Faerie Dreaming)

**A/N**: Firstly of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! -huggles- I love feedback. It really helps me keep going. Secondly of all, I want to apologize for the long wait! I daresay I didn't have too much time what with all of the holiday festivities and all. This chapter took me a while to write because I didn't really know how to convey the emotion. But I tried. I did try. )

**Disclaimer (since I forgot in the previous chapter):** JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, etc. I'm just a lowly fanfic writer. I'm not making any money, so don't sue me plzthx. )

* * *

**Chapter Two: You're What! And Truth or Dare**

_Hermione_

"I'm engaged, Harry."

"You're WHAT?" He shouted. She didn't think she'd get this reaction. She hoped he'd be proud of her. Glad for her.

"…Engaged," She replied softly.

Harry sighed dejectedly and looked up at her, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "How..?"

"I… I don't know. It was just… the summer… and he was there--we saw each other again, Harry. Really _saw_ each other. It was the first time since fourth year, and I fell. Hard. Harry, he's just so perfect. The way he says Herm-own-ninny instead of Hermione. The way he holds me when I'm sad. The way he… Oh Harry! I love him so much, you just don't even know. It was after the Quidditch World Cup that he proposed. What could have I said but yes, Harry? I need someone. I do. I'm not just this perfect piece of composure all of the time! I'm more than just a snotty bookworm, you know! And even if you don't see it, Viktor does! He loves me for _me_, Harry. And if you can't be happy for me, then I don't know what I'm going to do!" She broke down sobbing onto the bed. _Why can't he just be happy for me?_

" 'Mione, Please…" He pleaded. She wouldn't have any of his pleading. She loved Viktor with all her heart..at least she believed she did. He was what she needed and the last thing she wanted to do was to leave him.

"Please what, Harry? Please Leave Viktor? Please leave a man whom I've cared for since fourth year? Please break my own heart--that of your best friend? I won't have any of your 'Please, this. Please, that.' I'm nearly grown and I'll do for myself what my heart will choose for itself!" She sobbed, "Please, Harry. Please don't make this hard on yourself."

He sighed. "I--"

"Don't speak, Harry. I loved you. I did. I'll admit you'd had my heart since the first time we met on the train. There was something between us Harry. Something special, and I could feel it. I don't know if you did too, but it was there, Harry. There was me and you, and no names were involved. It was a boy and a girl who had a connection. There was no Harry James Potter or Hermione Jane Granger, Harry. There was us, and Merlin only knows I wish you'd have figured that out sooner. I waited for you. I waited so long for you, Harry. And now, when I finally decide that maybe I _don't_ have a chance with you and have a wonderful fiancé, you object, Harry? It's not your place, after all these years. It's just not your place."

"Hermione, I--" Harry said softly, "I--I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." This phrase Harry repeated over and over while he clutched Hermione. "I'm just..oh. Why are we crying? We're so young Hermione. So young, and I don't want you to give your life away so soon. Here, look at me. Do you truly love him?" Harry asked and wiped his eyes.

"Yes. With all of my heart."

"Then marry him Hermione. I want you to be happy."

_Really?_ "You do? I can? Oh thank you Harry!" She hugged him again. _I didn't mean to make him cry. Merlin, what is this going to do to us? Especially Ronald, whose had a crush on me since I can remember! I don't want to think of his reaction if Harry of all people took it this bad._

"Now I have to tell Ronald." She said.

"Oh..yeah. Well. I'll be there for you. Emotional Support you know." He replied and smiled halfheartedly.

"Thanks." She smiled.

* * *

It was still pouring when the pair looked out the window an hour later. _I love the rain. It's so calming--peaceful._ Hermione got up off of the bed and walked towards the window. "Don't you just love the rain, Harry?" 

"Not particularly, no. It can be so depressing so much of the time," He replied. _Well, fine. Be a little bubble-buster._ Hermione got an idea.

"Do you want to play a game, Harry?"

"Not particularly." He answered. _Still bitter?_

"Oh Harry. It's not going to kill you to play a damn game!" _For Merlin's sake!_

"Fine."

_"_Good then. I may be engaged," at this Harry slumped, "but I'm definitely not too old to play truth or dare." She said with a devious smile. _What am I getting myself into?_ "Do you want to go get Ginny, Ronald, and the Twins to play as well?"

Dumbfounded, Harry replied, "Err… sure." While he was scampering all over the Burrow looking for the Weasley children, Hermione sat down on the bed and sighed.

_What have I done? Saying yes was such a big mistake. I just wish I could take it all back. Never have gone to France. Never have gone to see that Quidditch game. Never have fallen for Viktor again in the first place! But I do love him so much. Had I never seen him in that market, I don't know where I'd be now, or what I'd be doing. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of many people scrambling up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. She stood up, brushed off her dress, and put on a smile.

Fred and George were the first to walk in the room with a mischievous grin on their face (_Merlin only knows what they're up too…_), followed by Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

"So shall we start this thing?" Hermione asks.

"What thing, exactly?" This was Ron. "Harry only told us all to come upstairs for a game."

"Oh! Well… We're playing Truth or Dare… don't you remember that game, Ronald?"

"Of course..err..yeah."

"Well for those who have never heard of Truth or Dare, it's a muggle game where you ask someone 'Truth or Dare?' and they pick. If they choose Truth, they must answer a question honestly; if they pick Dare, they must do a dare chosen by the person who dared them… make any sense? Sound good?" Hermione explained. There were murmurs of consent from the Weasley's and Harry. "Good then. Let's begin! I think we should sit in a circle, yes?"

They formed a circle on the floor of Hermione's bedroom and the game began.

Hermione did Eenie Meenie Miney Mo to figure out who would be the first to go. Fred was the lucky wizard. Ron (the truth/dareee) looked frightened and sighed.

"Dare."

Fred handed him a candy out of his pocket. "I dare you to eat this," He dared pushing the toffee towards a very wary looking Ronald Weasley.

After eating the toffee and turning into a weasel (so original) for a minute or so, Ron asked Ginny.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She replied.

"Fine. I dare you to… kiss Harry full on the lips." Ron didn't think this through too thoroughly though. He turned away disgusted when Ginny didn't even fight, and kissed a very surprised/disguted looking Harry on the mouth.

Ginny turned to Harry, "Truth or Dare."

"Erm… Truth."

"Fine then. I guess... Is there someone you desperately care about enough to break up with me for them?" _Ohmygod_.

He looked caught. Like a dear in the headlights. Shocked. _Well is he going to answer?_

"Yes."

"Who?" Ginny looked on the verge of tears. _Poor Girl_.

"You can only ask me one question. One truth." The group looked disappointed. Tears ran silently down Ginny's cheeks. It was Harry's turn. "Truth or Dare, Hermione?"

"Truth."

"Is there someone you desperately care about enough to call off your engagement to Viktor for them?" Harry asked using Ginny's words. _STUPID HARRY! STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID!_

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about thankyouverymuch." He shot at her, his face hard as stone.

"Oh. Well yes then." she sputtered.

"I'm engaged."


End file.
